Early reports suggest that the protein secretin may be important in the treatment of autism. The purpose of this study is to determine whether secretin is beneficial in the treatment of autism. Currently, secretin is FDA approved for diagnostic endoscopic procedures in adults. It is not approved for use in the treatment of children with autism.